My Kid
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: You'll always be my kid.


**My Kid**

 **A/N: Obviously I do not own Gilmore Girls, all credit goes to the writers.**

 **Summary:** **Rory is scared she'll lose him.**

 **One-Shot  
The timing is a little different; Rory in this is sixteen when April finds Luke.**

 **One Shot  
My Kid**

"Luke! Luke!"

Luke came running down the stairs as the voice floated through his empty diner, he had been closed for over an hour but he knew that voice and the distress in it made him run as through someone was in front of him dying.

"Luke!"

Luke stepped into the diner, his eyes scanning her body for any life threatening injuries but she didn't seem to be physically hurt but she was crying. Tears rolling down her cheeks, her face red and eyes puffy. "What has happened? Where is your mom?"

"You have a daughter"

Luke blinked, he did not expect that. He had expected Lorelai to be hurt, or perhaps someone needed help or there had been an accident. April had not even been on his mind when he saw Rory standing in the middle of his diner in tears. "What?" He mumbled unsure if he had heard correctly.

"You have a daughter. Do you have a daughter?" Rory completed, her breathing hitching as she let the words escape her mother.

Luke didn't know what to say, he had never seen Rory this upset. Not even when she was younger and Chris would disappoint her, or when her grandfather had a heart attack or her pet caterpillar died. Nothing had ever made her cry like she was right now. "Rory, I…her name is April"

Rory wrapped her arms around her stomach. "This is so unfair. Why?!"

"Why? Rory, what is the matter? I didn't…"

Rory stopped her foot, a childish act for someone who was sixteen years old. "You have a daughter! Why Luke, why?"

"I don't, Rory, April wasn't planned, I didn't even find out about her until a week ago"

Rory couldn't stop the fresh lot of tears that rolled down her cheeks, her hand going to her mouth to muffle the sob. Her first instinct had been to run when her mother had told her about Luke's daughter and before she had realised where her feet had carried her she was standing in his diner shouting his name. Never had she acted like this before, she knew it was out of character but she couldn't help it. She wasn't angry, she was upset and terrified. Terrified of losing him.

"Rory, talk to me kid, what is going on?"

Rory stared at him. "It's never going to be the same. Never"

Luke was confused; he had no idea what she was talking about. It made him feel horrible, he meet Rory when she was a little girl, he had seen her grow up, he expected that he should know what was wrong with her. "Talk to me. Come on, kid, what is going on?" He took a couple of cautious steps towards her but she took two back.

"I shouldn't be here. You should be with April"

Luke shook his head. "Rory, don't walk away, sit down and I'll get you some coffee. Come on"

Rory bit her bottom lip. "No…I…" She looked at Luke but he was already around the counter and pouring her a cup. "How old is she?"

Luke placed the cup down on the counter. "April? She is eleven"

"Do you love her?"

Luke raised his eyebrow at the question. "I have only just met her, but she is my daughter"

"Yeah" Rory muttered bitterly as she reached for the cup.

"Rory, talk to me. You're upset. I've never seen you act like this"

Rory ran her finger around the top of the cup. "You know when I meet you I knew you were going to be a big part of my life, growing up I always hoped you and mom would get together because I wanted you to…" She closed her eyes as if she was about to admit her darkest secret to him. "I wanted you to be my dad. Christopher is never around and I have mom, she is great but you made me feel special, like I was your little girl and you would always be around. But April, she is your daughter and I don't like that…I don't like that she can have what I can't" Rory mumbled. "Its childish and un-Rory like I know but it hurts, it physically hurts to know that she gets what I can't"

Luke stared at the teenager before him, unable to think of something to say. He had never expected Rory to say something like that. To admit to that. If he was being truthful, he had never liked kids before Rory, something about them had made his stomach churn but she had been different unlike any child he had met before and that made him curious. With a mother like Lorelai, god forbid he did love the woman but she was crazy so surely Rory had to be crazy too but she wasn't. She was a sweet little girl and she had him wrapped around her little finger like no other. "Rory…"

"I know it's stupid…and you have April now so it doesn't even matter. I better go, mom will worry" She pushed her cup away.

"Hang on" Luke called out, causing her to holt. "You need to let me speak. Before I met you I hated children but you came into this diner and changed that, you were a sweet innocent little girl with a crazy coffee addict of a mother and I had never met anyone like either of you. You changed my life, and yes, yes I have April, she is my daughter and I am going to spend some time getting to know her but don't you ever come in here and think that I don't care for you, that I don't love you" He took a deep breath. "I am honoured to know that you want me to be your father, and maybe when all this mess that I have in my life is sorted I will marry that crazy coffee addict mother of yours like I told her I would, and you will be my official step-daughter"

"Luke, I…"

"Titles don't matter though Rory, it doesn't matter if you are legally my step-daughter or not. I will always care for and love you. That won't ever change. You might need to share me with April but she will never take me from you. Do you understand that?"

Rory blinked, a new set of tears rolling down her cheeks as she moved around the counter, throwing her arms around Luke she hugged him tight. "I am so scared to lose you…I acted like a child"

Luke chuckled. "You are a child, but you don't ever have to be scared. I'll always be here. You'll always have my love" He rubbed her back. "You'll always be my kid" He felt Rory snuggle deeper into his arms and he looked over the top of her head to see Lorelai standing by the door, tears running down her cheeks, a hand over her mouth. He gave her a soft smile; one that he knew would make her knees quake.

Life was hectic now but these two girls were the two that showed him love was possible, they were the two that opened him up to world beyond the diner and nothing would change the place they held in his heart.

"I love you" He mouthed to Lorelai.

"I love you too" She mouthed back.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
